Sega Sports R
Sega Sports R&D (also known as Sega Sports Japan) is the group responsible for creating the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series. The studio houses game developers from the defunct divisions Team Andromeda and Smilebit, which were responsible for developing Sega properties such as Panzer Dragoon and Jet Set Radio. History Team Andromeda (1994-1998) Initially founded in mid-1994 as part of Consumer Software R&D Dept. 1, Team Andromeda became a separate internal development team during the Sega Saturn's lifespan. The group produced three Panzer Dragoon titles and, after the release of its final game Panzer Dragoon Saga in 1998, was then dissolved. After the restructuring, many of the group's members joined Sega's Smilebit and United Game Artists development teams. Former Team Andromeda staff have also developed video games at other studios, including Polyphony Digital, Artoon, feelplus and Land Ho. Smilebit (1998-2004) Key members of Team Andromeda were folded into the new second-party Sega studio Smilebit Corp., which crafted such titles as Jet Set Radio, Panzer Dragoon Orta and GunValkyrie. On July 1, 2004, three months before the completion of the Sega Sammy merger, Sega's internal development studios were again restructured. Smilebit was shut down and its personnel were absorbed by two new groups: New Entertainment R&D Dept., which included many members of the recently closed Amusement Vision group and merged with them with mostly developers from the Jet Set Radio series, and Sega Sports Japan, which is composed entirely of former Smilebit team members that only worked on the Sports games before. Sega Sports Japan (2004-present) Best known for the Mario & Sonic game series. Games developed as Team Andromeda * Panzer Dragoon (1995) * Panzer Dragoon Zwei (1996) * Panzer Dragoon Saga (1998) as Smilebit * Jet Set Radio — (2000) (Dreamcast) * The Typing of the Dead — (2000) (Dreamcast, PC) * Hundred Swords — (2001) (Dreamcast, PC) * Derby Tsuku 2 — (2001) (Dreamcast) * Jet Set Radio Future — (2002) (Xbox) * Soccer Tsuku 2002: J-League Pro Soccer Club wo Tsukurou! — (2002) (PlayStation 2) * Baseball Advance — (2002) (Game Boy Advance) * J-League Pro Soccer Club wo Tsukurou! Advance — (2002) (Game Boy Advance) * The Typing of the Dead 2003 — (2002) (PC) * Gunvalkyrie — (2002) (Xbox) * Panzer Dragoon Orta — (2003) (Xbox) * Derby Tsuku 3: Derby Uma o Tsukurō! — (2003) (GameCube, PlayStation 2) * J-League Pro Soccer Club wo Tsukurou! 3 — (2003) (PlayStation 2) * Ollie King — (2004) (Arcade) * The Typing of the Dead 2004 — (2003) (PC) * J-League Pro-Soccer Club wo Tsukurou! '04 — (2004) (PlayStation 2) * Derby Tsuku 4: Derby Uma o Tsukurō! — (2004) (PlayStation 2) as Sega Sports Japan *''Virtua Striker 4'' — (2005) (Arcade) *''Virtua Striker 4 Ver. 2006'' — (2006) (Arcade) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' — (2007) (Wii), (Nintendo DS) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' — (2009) (Wii), (Nintendo DS) *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' — (2011) (Wii) *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' — (2012) (Nintendo 3DS) References Category:Companies established in 1994 Category:Companies established in 2000 Category:Defunct video game companies Category:Sega divisions and subsidiaries Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Video game development companies